HS Wizard DxD Extra
by the Composcreator
Summary: Side story companion to main story line of Wizard DxD. Will update as necessary. CH1- Wizard and W


**Since I was recommend to do this as a separate entry to avoid interruption of the main story line, here it is. I give you, HS Wizard DxD Extra!**

 **Sorry it took so long to do this but it is just so hard for me to fantasize this story and stay still sitting down. Seriously, whenever I'm coming up with good dialogue and stuff I just have to walk around, like I'm trying to walk off the excess imagination energy. I should be a Toqger lol.**

 **Once again, I'll double post as both a DxD story and a crossover story.**

 **The reason I was considering putting this with the main story is that among these extra stories, there will be some that tie back to HS Wizard DxD. That being said, I highly recommend you follow both stories. I will try to write chapters for the main story so that they can stand alone, but these side stories will help and provide some extra entertainment.**

 **I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

 **Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-18. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

 **Extra 1: Wizard and W**

Don't ask how, but Hidari Shotaro knew that another rider had arrived and was just outside his door. Maybe it was his instincts as a fellow rider. Shotaro claimed that it was his skills as a hard-boiled detective. Phillip said it was because he was outside the door to the secret garage that held their machines and their workshop.

Without any verbal cue, the private eye opened the door. Upon recognizing the bike, he was slightly surprised to see Souma Haruto, aka Wizard. He was one of the riders that he rarely made contact with mainly due to the lack of need.

'Perhaps the great Wizard is in need of my expertise as a hard-boiled detective' Shotaro mused to himself, adjusting his hat with that thought as his fellow rider dismounted his bike. Meanwhile, Philip leaned over the railing of the metal balcony, curious as to the purpose behind the sudden visit.

"Welcome, Wizard, welcome to the Narumi detective agency." Shotaro began as he approached his comrade as he took off his helmet. "What can this humble, hard-boiled detective do for you?"

"First, maybe you could be a bit more humble." Haruto joked. "Second," he continued, his voice and expression becoming serious, "I need to check something from the Gaia Library." Recognizing the urgency of his voice Shotaro led him up the stairs to the balcony. By the time they got up there, Philip was already in his favorite spot for a look up.

"I must say this is intriguing." he mused aloud. "To think that another Rider except for Ryu needs the assistance of my powers." Then he turned to Haruto and said, "Let's begin the look up."

Raising his arms to his side and closing his eyes, Phillips mind left his body and materialized in a realm filled with an endless number of shelves filled from top to bottom with books, the one and only Gaia Library. Using his physical body, he asked Haruto what key words he should start with.

"The first one is a name. Hyoudou Issei."

"Start Search…Memory…Keyword: Hyoudou Issei." Instantly, shelves of books began removing themselves with a few books flying off the shelves and approaching Philip. Soon, only a handful of books were in front of Philip while the rest had moved out of sight. "Do you have anything to narrow it down further?"

After a moment of consideration, Haruto responded with, "Try Red Dragon and Left Arm."

"Red Dragon, Left Arm." Philip commanded. In response to these words, all but one book flew away. Taking the book from the air, Philip inspected it and was surprised by what he found. Most of the title was blacked out except for one word written in a language he could not recognize. However, the most surprising thing was the seal on the book keeping it shut. If it had been a keyhole type lock, he would not have been that surprised, but this was completely different and unexpected.

"Well?" Haruto asked when Philip did not say anything further.

"I found a book, but I can't access it yet. Is there anything else you can think of before I leave the library?"

Both Shotaro and Haruto were shocked by the news but reacted differently. While the detective began thinking, the wizard fired off a new set of words.

"Try Red Dragon, Green Eyes, and Left Arm."

"New Search…Memory…Red Dragon…Green Eyes…Left Arm" Philip called to the library and received a new book in response. This one was also sealed but it had only one word of ancient Welsh on its cover. 'Ddraig'. After examining his findings, Philip pulled his mind back into his body and sat on the couch on the balcony and reported his new findings to the other Riders.

"Are you sure you can't break the seals?" Shotaro asked, knowing just how skilled his partner was at manipulating his abilities in the Gaia library.

"I could," the bookworm responded, "but not secretly. If I were to do it, the angles would be notified and might even take it as an attack and retaliate." This revelation shocked the other 2 so much there was a full minute of silence. Long enough for Philip to casually add, "If only I had access to Heaven's Enoch Library, or maybe even Hell's Solomon library, there would be no need to for secrecy. Though that's not likely to happen for a long while considering the no unnecessary contact policy we have with the supernatural."

"So," Haruto finally said, "Heaven has a hand in this." Yes, the Kamen Riders were not surprised by the affirmation that Heaven, Hell, and their supernatural residents were real, but rather the fact that the information they were looking for was being blocked by them.

"What's going on Haruto?" Shotaro asked. "What are you trying to find out that heaven is trying to keep secret?" Haruto took a moment to lean on the railing before responding.

"Hyoudou Issei is a Gate whose parents were killed in front of him, yet he managed to hold back despair, making him a potential wizard. I was lucky enough to be there and fight off the Phantom responsible for his parents' death." By his tone, the detective duo knew that Haruto was holding back certain details, but refrained from commenting. "I decided to try to get rid of his Inner Phantom, to save him from becoming a wizard or being targeted by more Phantoms. However, it didn't work." This statement surprised the private investigators. "Beast and I tried doing it at the same time, but we couldn't enter his underworld no matter how many times we tried. The closest I got to a reaction was when I tried using his left hand. For a brief moment, after scanning the Engage ring, I had a vision of a red dragon with green eyes, looking right at me."

"And," Philip interrupted, "realizing that this might be connected to this unusual phenomenon, you came to us to see if the Gaia library could answer your questions." After seeing Haruto nod, Philip continued talking. "The title on the second book, 'Ddraig', seems to be a name. I'll investigate more into it, but I believe it might be the name of the dragon you had a vision of."

"Does this mean that's the name of this kid's Phantom? Why would it have a name that the library recognizes, and what makes it so important." Shotaro asked.

"I don't know." Haruto answered. All three of the riders were asking questions that they could not get answers to yet.

"So, will you take this Issei under your wing?" Shotaro asked.

"I don't know." Haruto admitted. "Rinko-chan is working out a plan to protect him, buts it's no better than being locked up for the rest of his life. Whether or not he becomes a Rider is up to him."

It did not need to be said what the three of them were thinking. If Issei were to become a Kamen Rider, things were going to change big time.

 **Okay.**

 **I was considering trying something new when writing this AN. You know how some FF authors do it in a script style with characters from the series making comments? I was considering doing that but then I figured that sticking to what I'm familiar with would be the best and easiest course of action.**

 **First of all, I realize some of you might have a problem with me introducing the concept of the Heaven Library and the Hell Library. Let me try to explain this. The way I see it, since heaven and hell are not strictly part of the earth itself, there is no guarantee that the Gaia library will have information on them such as the history of the Satan Civil War and especially not the death of God. That brings me to my next point. Since there are certain things that would be in the Gaia library yet connect back to the supernatural, each faction would do what it can to prevent that information from being accessed. Thus, information pertaining to sacred gears, their wielders, or their history would be restricted. However, to say that Philip could break the seal is not necessarily an exaggeration. I mean, he was able to override the influence of the X-Bicker and rewrite the programming for the T-2 Eternal Memory. If he were to focus, breaking the seal on the files is possible, but not without alerting angels, something that the riders would rather avoid for now.**

 **Regarding future plans, here are some spoilers. The next few chapters will cover Issei's 2 weeks in England. True DxD fans should be able to guess who he meets there. Afterwards, a short chapter about Issei and Haruto arriving in Los Angeles, Issei beating up the director of Dragonball Evolution, and the start of the training. There will also be a cameo appearance of the cast of Common Law (1-season cop show about partners who have to go to couples counseling). Then there will be one chapter where Issei is in Texas and he meets and OC based on me. This will serve as a way to expose Issei to Islam a bit. Then, he'll go to Chicago and attend a lecture by Dr. Peirce from Perception. Finally, the training trip wraps up with New York City where Issei and Haruto work with the cast of Castle to solve a string of kidnappings that are definitely related to Phantoms and Gates, especially when some guys try to kidnap Issei. Afterwards, I will take a break from writing chapters for the Extra until I reach a certain point in the main story line where I will add events that happen off screen here, such as how the Vali team found the seventh Excalibur, Excalibur ruler. Before you guys get any idea, I have already decided that the sword will be hidden in the holy city of Mecca, Saudi Arabia. If you don't like it then you don't have to read that chapter.**

 **As for the main storyline, I plan to have Tachibana Junichi, the protagonist of Amagami SS be the detective in charge of the case concerning Issei's parents. Later, by the time Issei is back in school, he works with Section 0 and brings Issei in on cases where it seems like a Phantom is involved, thus adding a criminal dimension to my series. Also, Junichi will be Murayama's father with Morishima Haruka being the mom. If any of you guys have watched the series or played the game, you'll know that there will be some comedy with this crazy duo.**

 **Don't forget to go to my profile and vote on the poll concerning the harem!**

 **That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


End file.
